1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle structure preferably applied to a vehicle with 2-door automobiles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a vehicle has side roof rails extending in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle on the upper positions of both sides and center pillars extending in the vertical direction behind door apertures. The upper end of a center pillar is coupled to a corresponding side roof rail, and the lower end thereof is coupled to a side sill.
There is provided a rear roof rail at the rear end of a roof of the vehicle, and each end of the rear roof rail are coupled to one of the side roof rails. These parts arranged as mentioned above, form an upper structure of the vehicle.
Japanese Patent Publication No. 2543203 proposes a technique concerning a vehicle structure which an end of a rear roof rail is coupled to a connection between a rear pillar inner and a reinforcement of a center pillar.
However, in spite of efforts made by various conventional techniques, it has been difficult to ensure adequate strength to inhibit a deformation of the center pillar, particularly intrusion inside the vehicle, upon a side impact collision. In other words, such a conventional technique has a possibility of separation of the center pillar from a connection with the side roof rail and resultant intrusion of the center pillar inside the vehicle if a large force is laterally applied to the vehicle.
Additionally, the technique disclosed in the above patent Publication can improve the strength of each connection of parts but can be used only when a center pillar and a rear roof rail are at the same position in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle. Therefore, the technique can be applied on vehicles of limited types. Further, the technique merely strengthens the connection between the center pillar and the rear roof rail and problematically, cannot acceptably prevent the center pillar to deform when a side impact collision.
With the foregoing problems in view, the object of the present invention is to provide a vehicle structure with a center pillars whose strength is greatly increased so that the center pillar is not deformed and particularly does not intrude inside the vehicle upon a side impact collision.